1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to capturing information from a computer screen and more specifically to storing information about the data that has been input by an end user in web based forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screen capture technology and computer based forms are separate technologies that are well known in the art. Screen capture software programs create a static copy of computer screens or subsets of computer screens, such as regions or specific windows, and digitally store them as binary image data in common formats such as Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) or Tag Image File Format (TIFF) files which can easily be shared between users. These file formats may also contain additional information about the image, often called metadata, which may describe the location of the image, reference a specific location in the images, and specify the time the image was created.
Computer based forms provide users a means to input information in response to prompts in the form itself. Information may be input using entry fields, selection boxes, and check boxes, for example. Forms are used to gather information and transmit the information to the server or client based applications which process user input. Examples of forms may be an online order or reservation form and a local database or spreadsheet form.